Kalau Mereka Jadi Guru
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Tahun ajaran baru. Gedung SMA dengan wajah-wajah baru dan seragam masih kinclong di depan kelas 10. Bukan hal aneh, sih. Tapi kalau gurunya tokoh-tokoh di Kuroshitsuji, masih bisa bilang biasa? Chapter 4 update: jam kedua di kelas 10 IPS. Spoiler dikit yah: katanya gurunya guru kesiswaan nih! Tapi... mengingat guru PKN-nya begitu, cuma berani komat-kamit doa deh. Rated turun ke K
1. Mata Pelajaran Perdana di 10 IPA

Idenya saya dapet dari hasil gegilaan sama N kuadrat di perpus. Thanks, dan sorry jadi dibuat nista begini XD ini cuma just for fun tanpa ada maksud menjelekkan chara tertentu, walau ada sih yang kena bashing XD #kabur

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso-sensei, kenapa Anda tega membuat karya semacam Black Butler yang membuat pikiran kita bertiga, terutama saya, jadi sinting?

**Warning: NISTA**. Rated: nyerempet T (jaga-jaga buat part selanjutnya), OOC akut, AU, Balik di dunia parody setelah hampir 2 tahun hiatus - fic parody pertama di FFN, sih, jangan pedulikan EYD XDD #kabursebelumdirajam, dan kemungkinan ada OC.

.

.

.

**Kiliping 0: Prolog**

Sebuah sekolah berlantai tiga mulai terang benderang. Spanduk bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Bagi Peserta Didik Tahun Ajaran Baru!" pun bergoyang perlahan terbawa angin, membuatnya semakin menarik. Apalagi dengan tulisan "Terakreditasi A+++++" pada bagian bawahnya. Jadi latar yang dipakai sekolah favorit elit, nih? Eit, tunggu dulu. Ketauan deh pada males baca. Lho? Kagak pada nyadar yah itu ada kelanjutannya? Versi lengkapnya itu kayak gini, "Terakreditasi A+++++ - - - - - -"

Terlepas dari jebakan pada akreditasi, spanduk besar dan terang benderang, sekolah itu terlihat biasa saja. Beberapa murid turun dari kendaraan masing-masing, masuk ke dalam sekolah, bertemu dengan teman, mulai ngegosip. Atau ada juga yang asyik sendiri dengan gadget atau buku. Rute sekolah yang memang mudah dihafal memudahkan untuk mencapai tujuan (baca: kelas masing-masing) meski sambil main HP. Paling, kalau ketemu guru kurikulum, kena teguran deh. Biasa aja, sih. Tapi, kalau guru kurikulumnya selalu bawa-bawa capitan yang bisa ngangkat badan tinggi-tinggi, masih bisa bilang biasa?

Mari kita arahkan fokus pada kelas 10 IPA dan IPS –yang masing-masing berjumlah satu kelas-. Suasana di sana cukup ramai, dan sesekali terdengar pembicaraan ketidakpercayaan diri sudah masuk tingkat _High School_, seragam yang terasa aneh, masa orientasi yang baru berakhir 3 hari kemarin, isi komik, film terbaru, bahkan rasa ketertarikan. Tentu yang seperti ini menarik untuk direkam, bukan? Tenang. Sudah ada kamera dengan lensa berukuran satu milimeter terpasang di sana. Buset, emangnya ada? Diada-adain aja (?). Ceritanya mau ngalahin CCTV-nya Salander yang ukurannya cuma segede kancing ransel.

Eh, jam udah menunjukkan pukul 06.40 lagi nih...

.

.

**Kliping 1: Mata Pelajaran Perdana di 10 IPA**

Cari tempat duduk, taruh tas, lalu kabur ke kantin. Tapi, rencananya langsung batal ketika melihat teman-teman sekelas tengah asyik dengan buku-buku di tangan. Ada juga yang mengobrol sambil baca, tapi nggak ada yang kabur ke kantin. Di depan malahan sedang asyik merangkum bab dua kimia. Bener-bener berasa salah kelas – bahkan hampir pindah kelas kalau nggak nemu buku biologi sama fisika di tas.

Tarik kursi, taruh tas, ambil dan buka buku. Tampang serius. Halaman dibolak-balik. Posisi kaki berubah setiap setengah menit sekali. Halaman 50, nih. Gila, cepet amat bacanya? Cengar-cengir deh. Pantesan aja, manga yang dibaca! Coba baca buku fisika semester 2, dijamin 1 halaman 1 jam juga nggak akan cukup. Maksudnya, keburu menggeletakkan kepala seenaknya dan terdengar suara orang ngorok dari mulutnya.

Kedamaian jantung kelas sontak terpecah ketika bel berbunyi. Komik aja sampai kelempar jatoh ke lantai. Jarang-jarang gitu. Secara penyiksaan paling kejam terhadap komik cuma dilempar ke ranjang tersayang tiap malam, dijadiin guling atau bantal opsional. Neh kan, mulai ngantuk nih yee...

... sana tidur, sana tidur, sana-

"Rugi banget kalau tidur sekarang!"

Enggak ada angin enggak ada hujan tiba-tiba teriak. Santai aja lah, cuma ada guru ganteng di depan sana. Busyet dah, warna pupil matanya merah! Rambutnya panjang menutupi kerah baju berwarna hitam, senada sama kemeja, celana serta sepatu... eh buset nih guru? Datang ke kelas, masih pagi-pagi, masuk kelas 10 udah pake serba item aja nih. Mau ngajar, ngelayat atau ngegali kuburan sekalian?

"Selamat pagi semua." Senyumnya jadi isotonik paling ampuh, "saya Sebastian. Saya mengajar pelajaran Agama, sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian. Baiklah, sebelum pertanyaan diajukan, saya akan mengabsen kalian..."

Dan baru sekali seumur hidup kepikiran, kenapa jadwal pelajaran Agama cuma dikasih jatah dua jam seminggu? Kenapa nggak setiap hari belajar agama aja? Atau ubah presepsi deh – lupakan slogan "I Hate Monday" yang sudah dianut secara turun-temurun. Jadikan semua hari sebagai Senin pagi!

"Oh ya, sebelum mulai pelajaran saya akan bilang lebih dahulu, kalau 1 jam dari 2 jam pelajaran saya akan dipakai untuk ulangan. Ulangan yang setelah selesai diperiksa pasti akan dibagikan, dan saya harus menemui tanda tangan orangtua pada pertemuan setelah ulangan dibagikan, atau saya akan menghubungi orangtua kalian."

Tanda tangan orangtua, beneran males cari barang satu ini. Tapi, Pak Sebastian nggak akan terima alasan apapun. Terpaksa, deh. Mending deh masih pelajaran Agama dan gurunya kayak gini...

"Pak, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Silakan."

"Berapa KKM untuk pelajaran Agama?"

"KKM Agama untuk tahun ajaran ini ditetapkan 100."

W-whaaaaaaaaaaattttt?! Kaget – kaget melihat tidak ada korban jatuh pingsan. Padahal, jantung sudah serasa turun ke kaki.

"Oke, tadi saya hanya becanda. Saya nggak sekejam itu sama kalian."

Helaan nafas lega. Pak Sebastian menebarkan senyum, hingga membuat anak-anak lupa kalau Beliau habis meneror mereka dengan KKM 100.

"Jadi, berapa KKM untuk pelajaran Agama?"

"Hmmm... KKM untuk pelajaran Agama tahun ajaran ini saya tetapkan... 99,9."

... kalau Sebastian nggak seganteng itu, jamin udah terjadi tindakan mutilasi di kelas ini. _You don't say, Mr. Sebastian?!_ Mau becanda mau kagak, tetep aja: MAMPUS!

.

.

* * *

_Thanks to N for this idea. Sorry saia ubah-ubah sedikit idenya._

_NB: anggaplah setiap guru memiliki hak untuk menentukan KKM sendiri._

_._

Makasih buat yang udah baca.

Bagaimana? Garingan mana fic ini dengan keripik Ma*cih? Mau dilanjutkan atau tamat di sini aja? And... mind to review? :3

Oh ya, sebelum lupa: ini nggak hanya bercerita tentang 10 IPA doang, kok. Edisi selanjutnya berlatar di kelas 10 IPS #spoilerdeh XDD


	2. Mata Pelajaran Perdana di 10 IPS

Idenya saya dapet dari hasil gegilaan sama N kuadrat di perpus. Thanks, dan sorry jadi dibuat nista begini XD ini cuma just for fun tanpa ada maksud menjelekkan chara tertentu, walau ada sih yang kena bashing XD #kabur

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso-sensei, kenapa Anda tega membuat karya semacam Black Butler yang membuat pikiran kita bertiga, terutama saya, jadi sinting?

**Warning: NISTA**. Rated: nyerempet T (jaga-jaga buat part selanjutnya), OOC akut, AU, Balik di dunia parody setelah hampir 2 tahun hiatus - fic parody pertama di FFN, sih, jangan pedulikan EYD XDD #kabursebelumdirajam, ada OC di part ini XD

.

.

.

**Kliping 2: Mata Pelajaran Perdana di 10 IPS**

Masuk kelas, taruh tas, mau ngelanjutin tidur lagi, tapi semuanya berubah ketika insomnia dadakan menyerang. Tatapan pun ikut berubah menjadi setajam silet, namun sayang objeknya tidak merasakan karena mereka sedang terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang nggak bisa dimengerti, dunia yang penuh dengan volume suara yang berlebihan, serta tawa yang diyakini terdengar oleh kelas 12 di lantai 3 sana – oke, ini hiperbola.

"Eh, katanya si itu suka sama itu, tapi si itu naksir itu, eh si itu punya anak sama itu, si itu tuh ternyata keponakannya si itu! Gilanya lagi, itu tuh selingkuh sama itu – itulho yang pasangannya itu! Udahnya, itu tuh ternyata demennya sama yang itu..."

Gosip yang udah cukup buat kepala puyeng, meskipun bukan jadi objek gosipnya. Yang jadi masalahnya: kata "itu" yang digunakan mereka buat ngegosip itu bener-bener kata "itu", bukan sensor buat si A, B, C, D... bahkan mungkin sampai Z seperti yang lazim terjadi. Jadi bingung 'kan mau motong di mana? Beneran deh, mending dikentutin kereta api lokomotif... asepnya itu kan banyak karbonmonoksida, bisa bikin ngantuk, terus tidur lagi. Dan, beneran terjadi, nih. Suara bising itu lama-lama kayak karbonmonoksida... ngantuk nyerang, mata tertutup, jaket pun jadi bantal. Tidurlah... selamat pa-

Teng-tong-ting-tang-klontang!

Buuuuuusseeettttt! Baru aja enak-enak tidur. Jantung udah mau copot, mata jadi merah membara. Oke, kalau mata merah itu memang dikucek. Malu-maluin dong kalau keliatan baru bangun tidur bangun? Celakanya, di sini nggak ada Inst* atau Visin*. Masa bodo, deh. Duduknya juga di posisi belakang ini. Kecuali kalau didatangin gurunya... u know lah.

Gilanya nih kelas, masih aja ribut. Gosip abstrak belum berhenti, malah makin ribet ngalahin rumus elektro. Ketua kelas sama wakilnya juga sedang beberin cheat game dengan hebohnya. Nggak ada yang inisiatif buat duduk manis dan kunci mulut. Bahkan, meja sampai harus kena pukul dulu.

"Ehem! Pagi semua!"

Sontak anak-anak langsung pada duduk. Lipet tangan yang manis, mata mengarah ke depan. Yang di depan mesem-mesem, mungkin lega sekaligus bangga suaranya dapat menenangkan suara yang tadi ributnya lebih parah dari ibu-ibu ngerumpi plus tawar ini-itu di pasar. Sayangnya, dia nggak sadar akan tatapan mata murid-murdnya. Tatapan mata shock semua!

"Baiklah, saya ucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian semua! Nama saya Grell Sutcliff, panggil aja Grell – kepanjangan sih kalau dipanggil semuanya. Tahun ini, saya mengajar PKN kelas 10 dan 11, sekaligus wali kelas 11 IPS. Oh ya! Kan ada tuh ungkapan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang', jadi mari kita kenalan dulu~"

Beberapa udah nyariin kresek. Beberapa ngeluarin HP, ngabarin kelas sebelah yang lagi tersepona sama guru Agama. Beberapa lagi masih dalam posisi semula, tak bergeming. Trio gosip abstrak mungkin akan menjadikan ini sebagai breaking news dan melupakan "itu". Dan, beberapa lagi berdiri karena namanya dipanggil, siap tak siap dan mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan guru PKN kalau nggak mau tuh guru guling-guling di lantai terus ngomong, "oke! Gue, elo, end!" kejadian beneran saat seorang siswa menolak menyebutkan nomor HP.

Tapi... enggak ada yang lebih hebat daripada si absen 35,5 (?). Murid berjenis pria ini memang salah langkah buat potong rambut ala Daesung Big Bang di MV Tonight, padahal dia hampir telat datang gegara potong rambut. Udah mukanya juga mirip sama T.O.P... sepersen, sih. Lucunya, matanya belo, sampe beberapa orang mikir dia nyolong matanya salah satu artis Barat lalu dimasukkin... mengingat kulitnya yang putih langsat mirip orang Korea.

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan diri!"

Sekelas merasa prihatin melihat si absen 35,5 ini. Badannya yang (diakuinya) mirip dengan Siwon nggak jadi jaminan dia menang ngelawan makhluk di depan yang badannya kurus itu. Nggak mau berbasa-basi lebih lanjut, dia segera menyebutkan apa yang ditanyakan guru itu kepada yang sebelumnya: nama lengkap, nama panggilan, sekolah asal, tanggal lahir, golongan darah, hobi dan nomor HP.

"Eit, tunggu! Jangan duduk dulu dong... masa ganteng-ganteng loyo kayak gitu sih? Ah~ kenapa makhluk yang bernama William itu menarik... tsundere semua pula. Will, kali-kali saya mampir ke rumahmu, boleh kan? Alamatnya di mana nih? Kamu di rumah jam berapa aja? Orangtua kamu tinggal sekota atau nggak?"

Dan... makhluk bernama William itu segera saja terkena serangan jantung yang tidak menyebabkan rasa nyeri di dada. Dia cuma jatuh pingsan, tak sadarkan diri...

"Aduh si William, kalau nggak kuat berdiri ngomong dong, jangan diem aja. Baiklah, kita lupakan dulu si William. Lebih baik kita mulai pelajaran – eh, tunggu! Saya lupa bacain peraturan khusus milik saya. Nggak akan neka-neko kok, standar aja. Sesekali kita ulangan lah. Oke, kamu – oh, KKM yah? Tenang aja, Lady. Saya orangnya anti ribet. KKM PKN tahun ini... 75 aja deh. Kayak tahun lalu, 'kan?"

Hela nafas sekelas terdengar jelas. Syukur juga nih guru masih rada waras (dikit). Bisa mampus kalau kayak guru Agama. SMS lagi nih, masa KKM Agama 99,9? Parah... pelanggaran hak murid tuh. Hak untuk bermain dan bersantai. Bisa dituntut dengan pasal... pasal berapa yah? Ada yang berani nanya?

"Oh ya! Seperti guru-guru lain, saya juga kadang-kadang (nyerempet ke sering, sih) ngasih tugas. Tugas tentu saja dinilai dan harus dikumpulkan tepat waktu. Tentu saja ada sanksi bagi yang tidak mengumpulkan. Enggak, saya nggak akan minta kalian lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali – balik ke kelas, pasti bau kalian cetar membahana angin topan! Hukumannya yah paling cuma ini..."

Sekelas menarik hela nafas leganya melihat guru PKN mereka berada tepat di tengah kelas sambil mengangkat gergaji mesin yang dinyalakan tinggi-tinggi. Nggak ngerti juga dia dapet gergajinya darimana. Menurut ingatan, dia datang cuma bawa buku cetak PKN doang.

"Saya tidak akan menghukum kalian... gergaji tercinta ini yang akan menghukum~ yuhuuu!"

Baiklah, Pak. Baiklah, kita berjanji tidak akan... tidak akan pernah mengikuti pelajaran PKN!

.

.

.

**Selesai**

* * *

**Author Notes**:

William pemegang absen 35,5 itu OC. William yang ada di Kuroshitsuji perannya sebagai guru juga... entah kalian ngeh atau tidak.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca :)) part ini nista bener yah? gimana nasib sekolah SMA yang tak bernama (?) ini? guru PKN-nya aja seorang Grell Sutcliff~ XD

dan nasib macam apa yang menimpa kelas 10 IPA di mata pelajaran kedua? Mari kita saksikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini~ #eh XD

Oh ya, di review part sebelumnya ada yang bilang gak kebayang Sebastian jadi guru Agama. saya sendiri juga gak bisa bayangin. itu ide temen saya, sumpah XDDDDDD #kabuuuuurrrrr~

oke, sebelum kabur beneran... monggo reviewnya? :3


	3. Mata Pelajaran Kedua di 10 IPA

Idenya saya dapet dari hasil gegilaan sama N kuadrat di perpus. Thanks, dan sorry jadi dibuat nista begini XD ini cuma just for fun tanpa ada maksud menjelekkan chara tertentu, walau ada sih yang kena bashing XD #kabur

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso-sensei, kenapa Anda tega membuat karya semacam Black Butler yang membuat pikiran kita bertiga, terutama saya, jadi sinting?

**Warning: NISTA**. OOC akut, AU, Balik di dunia parody setelah hampir 2 tahun hiatus - fic parody pertama di FFN, sih, jangan pedulikan EYD XDD #kabursebelumdirajam, dan part ini yang membuat cerita naik rating jadi T XDD

.

.

.

**Kliping 3: Mata Pelajaran Kedua di 10 IPA**

Tuh guru gila kali yah. Apa-apaan coba KKM 99,9? Mana belom-belom udah ngasih PR 10 nomor, essay semua lagi!"

Sekelas cuma menoleh sebentar ke arah (mantan) calon proklamotor demonstran penuntut hak murid. Yang ditoleh nggak peduli, tetap melanjutkan curcolnya. Yang menoleh lama-lama nggak peduli setelah sadar predikatnya sebagai omdo. Udah males dikasih harapan palsu mereka pas dia teriak-teriak mau demonstrasi KKM Agama, eh pas gurunya nongol mau ngambil buku yang ketinggalan, tuh anak bener-bener jadi anak manis, sampe Pak Sebastian cuma bisa melongo sendiri ngeliatnya.

Yah, daripada dengerin itu, mending kerjain dulu PR Agama, selama guru selanjutnya belom dateng... eh tunggu. Selanjutnya pelajaran apaan dulu nih?

"Menurut jadwal sih, sekarang pelajaran biologi. Ngomong-ngomong, gurunya yang mana yah? Ada yang tahu?"

"Kalau kata temen yang udah menyandang gelar alumni, guru biologi kelas 10 itu yang rambutnya merah-"

"Astagaaa! Jangan bilang gurunya yang rambutnya merah panjang terus pakai kacamata merah dengan ujung tengkorak itu?"

"Emangnya kenapa kalau dia?"

"Gini. Tadi pagi, gue ketemu sama guru kurikulum... nah ada guru rambutnya merah panjang gitu, lari-lari nyusul tuh guru kurikulum, terus MPO!"

"Flirting kali, mengingat guru kurikulum kita lumayan ganteng – meski dahinya agak berlebihan kinclongnya, sih."

"Gue pikir juga gitu. Tapi melihat reaksi guru kurikulmnya... entahlah. Dan yang paling penting, gue ragu sama gender tuh guru."

"... eh?!"

Tap!

Percakapan yang mulai menjerumus gosip itu sontak terhenti. Murid-murid yang masih inget kalau gosip itu salah, bersyukur atas kedatangan high heels merah yang memutuskan rantainya. Yang masih kepengen ngegosip cuma bisa ngegerutu sebel. Tapi, apapun reaksinya, segera terlupakan. Yang mereka lihat pertama kali... rambutnya. Merah dan pendek. Telinganya bebas dari beban kacamata. Huftttt.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Selamat datang di kelas 10 IPA tahun ajaran ini. Oke, sebelum saya berkenalan dengan kalian, ada baiknya saya dulu yang memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Angelina, tapi beberapa orang memanggil saya dengan sebutan Madam Red. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga saya mengajar di sini. Saya mengajar biologi dan praktikumnya. Baiklah, sekarang saya akan absen. Yang namanya dipanggil harap sebutkan nama panggilan dan sekolah asal."

High heels itu bergeser sekitar sepuluh senti ke kanan. Sekelas masih sibuk memperhatikan pakaian guru, sambil bertanya-tanya apa memang semua guru memilih warna untuk dress code. Kalau tadi Pak Sebastian pakaiannya hitam semua.. ini malah merah semua! Mulai dari rambut, bibir, kemeja, blazzer, celana panjang sampai high heelsnya. Eh, kukunya juga dicat merah darah, tuh. Tapi... merahnya nggak bikin silau. Beberapa anak cowok menampakkan muka tertarik, tuh. Madam Red memang jago kalau buat pasang mata lelaki menoleh, tapi bukan dengan mesum.

"Oke, mari kita langsung buka cetak halaman satu – sebentar, kayaknya ada pertanyaan dulu. Silakan."

"KKM biologi berapa?"

"Tidak berbeda dengan tahun kemarin – 70."

Desah lega keluar dari mulut setiap anak. Dan, entah kapan buat perjanjiannya, cowok sekelas kompak angkat tangan.

"Wah, banyak sekali yang berantusias. Silakan, mulai dari yang sebelah kiri dulu..."

Yang ditunjuk Madam Red merasa mendapat kehormatan. Dengan isyarat woy-bantuin-gue-yah-! dia berdiri dari kursi. Oh, God. Ternyata memang bener kalau ada pepatah bilang, lelaki itu bisa bertekuk lutut pada wanita seketika.

"Enggak perlu giliran kok, Madam. Pertanyaan, atau penawaran kita –para cowok– sama semua!"

"Wah, hebat – baru sehari sekolah sudah sekompak ini." Madam Red tersenyum memuji, membuat mereka makin semangat aja. "Mau mengajukan penawaran apa?"

"Hum... yeah, begini Madam. Pelajaran pertama itu kan cuma tentang apa itu biologi, persis sama di kelas 7 dulu. Lagipula, kayaknya itu masuk ke kelas praktikum, deh. Jadi, mungkin lebih enak kalau diloncat ke bab selanjutnya."

"Bab reproduksi maksudnya?" Skak mat. Buat kaum wanita, maksudnya.

"Nah, itu maksud saya..." Beberapa cowok coba pasang muka senormal mungkin. Ada juga yang nggak ragu-ragu pasang muka setengah mesum, menghindari gelar munafik. Ceweknya pada pasang muka kesel, lalu memfokuskan pandangan pada Madam Red yang kalem-kalem aja.

"Penawaran kayak gini itu tradisi tiap tahun. Baiklah, saya akan loloskan permintaan kalian jika kalian dapat menjawab pertanyaan saya – karena kalau tidak mengerti pengertian dari biologi, nggak mungkin bisa belajar ilmunya."

"Oke Madam – apa pertanyaannya?"

"Sebutkan pengertian dari kata "biologi"?"

"Ilmu yang mempelajari makhluk hidup!" Semua cowok teriak serempak – entah yang memang hafal, sempet nyontek buku hingga yang cuma jadi burung beo.

"Permintaan kalian diloloskan. Oke, semuanya buka cetak halaman 30..."

Cowok-cowok nyengir, menikmati kemenangan mereka. Sayangnya, mereka gagal. Cewek-ceweknya serempak ngeluarin buku nulis, pasang kuda-kuda buat nyatet apa yang keluar dari mulut Madam Red.

"Saya rasa, kalian semua pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tentang organ reproduksi saat kelas 9 dulu – jadi, saya hendak menguji, sejauh mana ingatan kalian tentang pelajaran ini, apalagi pada kaum pria yang tampaknya terlalu bersemangat untuk pelajaran ini. Tunggu sebentar, kebetulan hari ini saya bawa alat peraganya – untuk pertama kali setelah 3 tahun mengajar."

Sekelas mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sebuah kantung kresek hitam yang tampaknya berlapis tiga. Baik cowok ataupun cewek sama-sama tidak bisa menebak bentuk alat peraganya, tetapi jelas sekali kaum prianya lebih antusias.

"Semua yang merasa pria, harap maju ke depan."

Tiba-tiba, rasa aneh menyergap dada para kaum Adam. Beberapa dari mereka ragu untuk maju. Ikatan pada kantung kresek itu sudah terbuka, namun alat peraganya belum dikeluarkan. Pintu dan jendela yang ditutup rapat dan tak boleh dibuka sontak menambah was-was. Apalagi ketika cewek yang duduk paling dekat dengan meja guru menutup hidungnya.

"Bau amis apaan nih?"

Bau itu terus melayang-layang bebas, memasukki rongga hidung setiap manusia dalam kelas...

"Sebentar, susah juga ngeluarin ini." Madam Red nampak berhati-hati mengeluarkan alat peraganya. Dan, satu detik setelah alat peraga itu terpampang, bau amis yang lain mulai merasuk kelas. Beberapa lantai kelas yang berwarna putih tercemar oleh HCl. Tanpa sepengetahuan Madam Red, beberapa jiwa telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kenapa diam? Bukannya kalian yang paling semangat belajar reproduksi? Masa nggak ada yang inget, sih?" Madam Red masih bermuka santai menghadapi siswa-siswa yang memasang horror face.

"I-iya sih... tapi... tapi kenapa alat peraganya harus rahim beneran?!"

"Lho, kalian belajar biologi itu harusnya lebih banyak praktek, lho. Mau belajar teorinya doang? Bakal mati eneg sama istilah-istilah Latinnya kalian..."

Murid-murid cowok bisa melihat muka troll dibalik muka poker face yang ditampilkan oleh guru biologi mereka. Bayangan mesum mereka sirna sudah. Beberapa ada yang nangis-nangis, bertekad tobat. Beberapa di antara rela dan tidak untuk menghapus foto Miyabi di gadget. Sementara murid-murid ceweknya yang penasaran sama asal baunya, menerobos kerumunan cowok yang masih bersumpah kalau disuruh menghafal istilah Latin masih jauh lebih baik dari ini. Dan, rasanya nggak aneh kalau ada aksi shock massal dan pingsan mania setelahnya.

"Kayaknya yang cewek nggak perlu ngeliat, deh." Madam Red terlihat tenang saja melihat kondisi kelas, "jadi, yang cowok-cowok, apa kesimpulannya?"

"Kita... kita nggak ada yang berbakat jadi dokter..." Dan hanya inilah jawaban terwaras yang ada.

"Dan, perlu rahim beneran buat menyembuhkan penyakit mesum kalian." Masih kalem. "Silakan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Pelajaran reproduksi kita tunda dulu. Kembali buka halaman satu..."

Di balik muka kalemnya, ternyata hatinya Madam Red cengar-cengir. Dia memang tahu kalau hormon-hormon para pemuda sedang aktif-aktifnya, tapi tentu saja ada rasa risih kalau mereka meminta dengan cengiran mesum agar segera ke pelajaran reproduksi. Setelah tiga tahun, akhirnya dia bisa menaklukan mereka...

... eit, kayaknya jangan seneng dulu deh, Madam.

Para cowok udah bikin konfrensi tanpa ngumpul dan pernyataan tertulis. Dan, mereka sudah sepenuh hati menjalankan misi mereka selanjutnya:

Kabur terus pantang masuk saat pelajaran biologi – siasati biar tetap ada nilai!

.

.

.

**Selesai**

* * *

_(Big thanks to N for this idea. ^w^)_

Dan jam pelajaran kedua di kelas IPA ternyata seperti ini. Maklumlah, Madam Red sih. Bikin rating fanfic meningkat (?) #kabursebelomdigorok. Oh ya, saya yakin sekali kalau bab 2 biologi kelas 10 bukan pelajaran reproduksi, tapi anggap saja seperti itu yah :p #mulaimaksamulaimaksa #ditendang

Kalau nasib kelas IPA di mapel kedua separah ini... apakah anak IPS ketiban sama sialnya? Dan, guru macam apakah yang menjadi wali kelas mereka? Nahlho, mereka belom ketemu wali kelas lho. Apakah ada wali kelas se-perfeksionis Sebastian? KKMnya jadi 100,1 mungkin? Atau #disumpel

Thanks udah baca. Sorry updatenya kelamaan, padahal chapter ini kelarnya udah lama. Sekolah makin lama makin sibuk, THR pun melimpah. Huhuhuhuhu -_-" untung di sekolah saya gurunya nggak seabsurd sekolahan ini XDD

Sorry kalau jadi jayus dan horror. Tapi, mimpi buruk gak ditanggung saya :p #kabur

Dan sebelum menghilang beneran~ monggo reviewnya? :3


	4. Mata Pelajaran Kedua di 10 IPS

Idenya saya dapet dari hasil gegilaan sama N kuadrat di perpus. Thanks, dan sorry jadi dibuat nista begini XD ini cuma just for fun tanpa ada maksud menjelekkan chara tertentu, walau ada sih yang kena bashing XD #kabur

**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso-sensei, kenapa Anda tega membuat karya semacam Black Butler yang membuat pikiran kita bertiga, terutama saya, jadi sinting?

**Warning: NISTA**. OOC akut, AU, Balik di dunia parody setelah hampir 2 tahun hiatus - fic parody pertama di FFN, sih, jangan pedulikan EYD XDD #kabursebelumdirajam

Btw, di sini rating kembali menjadi K+. Dicantumkan T untuk chapter 3 nya doang... untuk sementara xDD #ditimpuk

.

.

.

**Kliping 4: Jam Kedua di 10 IPS**

"Errrrghhh..."

Sekelas menoleh pada arah suara.

"Errrghhh..."

Tunggu, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Itu suara orang yang memegang absen 35,5. Yap, satu detik setelah guru PKN angkat kaki, dia menampakkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Padahal, sekelas udah pada tekad mau ngegotong dia ke UKS – takutnya, kejang-kejang hadir sebagai peramai suasana.

"Pelajaran PKN... udah kelar?"

"Udah, kok. Tenang aja, BaBu nggak nanyain lu, kok."

"BaBu?"

"BApak-iBU. Singkatan yang diresmikan sekitar semenit lalu."

"Hah..." Absen 35,5 sontak berdiri, seolah dia gak pernah pingsan lemas, lalu lari menuju pintu kelas, "PKN itu...fuuuuuu... fuuuuuuseeetttt!"

Sumpah, maksa amat.

"Hoi! Jangan teriak-teriak di sana, udah ini ekonomi nih! Dan katanya, guru ekonomi itu guru kesiswaan!"

Absen 35,5 segera lari ke dalam kelas, nggak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menoleh ke arahnya. Dia segera ambil buku cetak ekonomi dan duduk manis. Untung nggak kepergok gegerowokan di depan kelas – karena, guru kesiswaan punya wewenang buat menertibkan siswa yang ada di luar kelas pada saat pergantian jam pelajaran. Selama tidak mengakibatkan kecelakaan secara fisik, guru kesiswaan bebas menentukan hukumannya. Hukuman standar yang tercantum di buku siswa: menulis kalimat "Dengan ini, saya berjanji tidak akan keluar kelas saat jam pergantian pelajaran" sebanyak seribu kali dan dikumpulkan besoknya kalau tidak mau dapat tugas tambahan. Dan, hukuman yang mulai ditetapkan sejak tahun lalu ini benar-benar dijalankan! Duh, nggak kebayang deh gimana nasib tangan setelah menyelesaikan hukuman...

"Kelas IPA enak amat sih, pagi-pagi udah ketemu guru kece... kita sih, jadi pendukung terbesar I Hate Monday!"

"Udah ketemu wali kelas pula. Duh, wali kelas kita siapa, yah? Penasaran..."

"Gak berani ngarep dah. Yang penting jangan semacem BaBu itu aja.."

"Aduh... kemejanya cetar membahana banget! Woi, yang ngajar ekonomi itu guru kesiswaan! Mau disuruh jumping jack 50 kali?"

"Eh iya juga... deh, gue paling suka ngitung duit tapi nggak niat juga ngapalin ilmu ekonomi... sekalinya gurunya killer, mampus dah!"

Sibuklah kelas 10 IPS, memastikan seragam sudah rapi, buku ekonomi sudah di atas meja, yang kagak bawa buku cetak mencoba mengarang alasan seelit mungkin. Mulai dari belum beli sampai bukunya kebakar.

"Siap!"

Serentak mereka berdiri di pinggir luar kursi masing-masing dengan sikap sempurna. Ketua kelas pun enggan autis dengan sekumpulan cheat game – cukup sekali seumur hidup kena omel sama guru PKN. Iya, sehabis pelajaran tadi dia dipanggil tuh guru, lalu diomelin karena pas gurunya masuk, kelas amburadul, jangan harap ada sikap. Diomelinnya pun bukan sekedar diomelin – nada bicaranya udah kayak ditelenovela. Dan kebetulan sekali guru kurikulum ikut masuk ke ruang guru, jadi ditambahkan dengan ceramahan plus aura-aura horror. Omat deh, omat.

"Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Pak!"

"Selamat pagi juga semuanya. Silakan duduk." Sang guru melepaskan pulpen dari tangannya, berjalan dengan absensi di tangan menuju tengah kelas, "seharusnya, saat memberi salam, kalian tunggu sampai gurunya siap dulu. Kalau kayak tadi, nggak enak juga ke kalian. Ngomongnya ke saya, tapi sayanya sibuk sama absensi guru."

Hening sekelas. Tumben amat nih kelas hening? Maklum guru kesiswaan. Masih nggak berani cari celah. Tapi... kok yang cowok-cowok pada sibuk beresin rambut, yah? Waduh. Ini sih tandanya... dua alasan di atas nggak berlaku bagi cewek-cewek.

"Untuk murid-murid kelas 10 IPS, pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat datang ke sekolah ini. Nama saya Vincent. Tahun ini, saya dipercaya untuk mengajar ekonomi dan sejarah. Saya juga diberi mandat untuk menjadi wali kelas 10 IPS – kelas kalian. Selain itu, saya dan Pak Sebastian masih memegang kesiswaan sekolah. Dan, kami dibantu juga oleh Pak Grell dan Ibu Frances."

Cowok-cowoknya sweatdrop. Cewek-ceweknya sih nggak ambil pusing, secara mereka masih terfokus sama wali kelas. Asyik nih, wali kelasnya bisa diadu sama kelas IPA! Diadu ganteng, maksudnya. Bisa bales dendam ke mereka, sekaligus ada pemandangan kalau pelajaran WK (wali kelas) nanti. Atau kalau kurang puas, bablas aja jam ekonomi sama sejarah buat cuci mata.

"KKM ekonomi sama sejarah disamakan saja, 70. Untuk setiap ulangan, saya hanya memberikan sekali remedial, dengan nilai tertinggi pada batas KKM. Untuk buku, saya hanya minta buku cetak dan satu buku tulis – tapi, pisahin ekonomi sama sejarah, yah."

Sekelas yang entah bagaimana bisa kompak untuk menyiapkan dua buku tulis di setiap pelajaran, memasukkan buku tulis yang satu ke dalam tas. Kecuali untuk beberapa cewek yang memakai dua buku tulis. Yah, satu buat pelajaran, satunya lagi buat guru pelajarannya. Beberapa malah udah ada yang mulai nulis surat cinta, tuh.

"Baiklah, sebelum mulai pelajaran, ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Hening sekelas. Guru ekonomi itu tak peduli kalau pergerakkannya diikuti oleh beberapa pasang mata milik para siswi. Ia melihat-lihat sekilas buku cetak, sebelum kembali ke depan tengah kelas, mondar-mandir dengan daftar absen di tangan. Sekelas mengikuti pergerakannya, dengan para siswa masih sibuk beresin rambut, berusaha nggak kalah ganteng ceritanya.

"Saya yakin kalau ekonomi pernah dibahas saat _Junior High School_ dulu, 'kan? Coba sebutkan prinsip dasarnya. Silakan, absen 34!"

Yang punya absen langsung gelagapan. Kepalanya tertunduk, dengan pasang mata lain mengarah padanya. Mungkin ia sedang meratapi nasibnya. Tanpa basa-basi ditanya guru ganteng dan nggak bisa jawab. Awkward moment bukan, sih?

"Berdiri di tempat."

Sontak sekelas merinding. Yang cowok berhenti beresin rambut, ganti beresin otak. Siapa tahu lagi sial terus kena tanya.

"Hari ini tanggal 25 – oke, silakan absen 25 menjawab."

Absen 25 harus memanjatkan syukur karena orangtuanya punya toko kelontong. "Dengan modal serendah-rendahnya, mencoba untuk mendapat untung setinggi-tingginya."

"Selanjutnya, untuk absen 22 – karena V adalah abjad ke 22. Kebutuhan menurut intensitas ada tiga. Apa sajakah itu?"

Absen 22 yang dipegang oleh seorang siswi yang daritadi kerjaannya nulis-nulis cerita romantis, mendadak kaku. Otaknya tersendat. Lagi nggak waras juga, Pak. Kalau dijawab pake kebutuhan untuk dicintai Bapak, itu cuma satu. Saya bukan orang muluk-

"Berdiri di tempat."

Sudah dua orang jadi korban berdiri di tempat. Korban ketiga dan keempat menyusul. Hingga sepuluh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, ada empat siswi dan tiga siswa yang berdiri. Mereka semua dipanggil ke depan. Mereka yang masih boleh duduk, entah beruntung atau memang bisa menjawab, nggak kalah deg-degan mikirin nasib tujuh teman mereka.

"Kenapa kalian nggak bisa jawab? Itu baru dasarnya, lho."

Seperti diperkirakan, ketujuh orang itu memilih tidak menjawab.

"Saya tahu, sebenarnya kalian tahu apa jawabannya. Pasti kalian menyalahkan saya yang nggak pernah minta kalian belajar, atau minimal baca bukunya. Atau, guru kalian yang lampau, yang kalau menerangkan pelajaran bikin ngantuk. Benar, 'kan?"

Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin di sini, kalian menganggap saya guru killer. Memang, saya bisa pergunakan cara seperti itu. Tapi, cara itu hanya meneror kalian untuk belajar sementara. Ekonomi saja bisa begini, bagaimana dengan sejarah?" Sekelas dibuat terperana akan nada bicaranya yang amat kalem, apalagi dengan senyumnya, "saya memutuskan membuang cara seperti itu. Kita pakai cara yang lebih santai saja. Memang saya guru kesiswaan, tapi saya masih makan makanan manusia juga, kok. Okelah, kalian baca buku cetak dulu sampai halaman 10, nanti saya tanya lagi."

Apa bedanya coba? Tapi, sekelas menuruti perintahnya. Beberapa ada yang bisik-bisik, namun gurunya tidak menegur. Beberapa siswi memperhatikannya yang sedang asyik baca novel. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kekaleman, namun kalemnya itu bisa mematikan orang.

"Baik, waktu habis. Coba saya tanya kamu, apa pengertian dari biaya peluang?"

Buuu-sssettt, apa bedanya? Cuma beda nada bicara doang. Dan nggak disuruh berdiri, tapi namanya dicatet. Pertanyaan dari biaya peluang itu telah diedarkan, dan belum terjawab tuntas. Kebanyakan salah ketika menyebutkan contoh yang berbeda dari buku cetak.

"Biaya peluang itu sesederhana ini – eh, kalian yang lagi ngobrol di sana – lho, jangan tegang begitu. Saya cuma mau minjem kalian jadi contoh doang, kok. Mereka punya macam-macam alternatif di kelas: mau merhatiin saya, tidur, baca komik, main HP diam-diam atau malah pacaran. Mereka memilih pacaran, jadi biaya peluangnya adalah memperhatikan saya, baca komik, main HP diam-diam dan tidur. Begitu."

"Wah, lu berani-beraninya selingkuh – nih, temen gue ngamuk nih!"

"Woy, sejak kapan gue pacaran sama dia Kop- ups-guru-kesiswaan-nih!"

"Ah lu juga, misah kelas sehari malah cari yang lain!"

"Gue cuma tukeran komik doang, Onta! –eh?!"

"Ah, tukeran komik atau tukeran komik hayoo?"

"Terserah kalian lah!"

Para siswa mendadak ricuh. Guru mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Hanya berdiri kalem sambil tertawa kecil melihat kericuhan itu. Ia memperhatikan sinar mata murid-murid yang terlihat lebih santai. Kini, ia yakin betul mereka semua sudah mengerti apa artinya biaya peluang.

"Oh ya Pak, boleh nanya? Out of topic, sih."

"Silakan – memang semangat semacam ini yang saya inginkan."

"Bapak bisa nyomblangin orang pacaran, bisa nebak darimana nih?"

"Saya 'kan sudah menikah."

"Tuh kan, ahli tuh yang ngomong! Hayo, ngaku aja!"

"Hei, kalau suka ngaku aja deh – daripada entar jadi biaya peluang, rugi lho!"

"Dan saya nggak maksud menjodohkan kalian. Cuma bermaksud menghukum kalian sebagai contoh saja – habis daritadi kalian asyik sendiri." Guru ekonomi itu memasang muka troll dibalik muka kalemnya, "bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah mengerti pengertian dari biaya peluang?"

"Sudah Pak!" Sekelas, terutama cowok-cowoknya mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Semangat belajar mereka kembali terisi full. Tapi, agak nggak berlaku bagi yang cewek. Bahkan, ada yang sobek kertas lalu diinjak-injak. Kesal, mungkin. Mungkin petir lokal telah menyambar mereka. Guru kalem itu telah beristri.

.

Mari kita kembali pada pelajaran ekonomi, karena kita sekolah dan bertemu guru untuk cari ilmu, bukan untuk cari gandengan. Kalau mau cari gandengan, silakan hubungi biro jodoh di nomor 0987654321 – eh, kok malah jadi promosi?

Mundur satu halaman menuju masalah pokok ekonomi yang terdiri dari tiga unsur: what, how dan for whom. Kayak pelajaran bahasa, yah? Memang mirip, tapi agak beda. Perbedaannya sedang dijelaskan oleh guru ekonomi ini. Dan setelah diperhatikan... dia nggak pernah sekalipun pegang buku cetak setelah adegan tadi. Makanya, nggak heran juga kalau dia lupa, masalah pokok ekonomi dibahas duluan daripada biaya peluang.

"Sebenarnya, tanpa sadar kalian pakai konsep ini dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Yang paling jelas, saat mau memberi hadiah pada yang spesial. Eh– saya nggak ngomong musti pacar, lho. Bisa saja orang tua atau saudara kalian. Kayaknya, otak kalian harus di-scanning atau di-format."

"Kalau diformat, lupa lagi dong soal biaya peluang, terus nanti kita disetrap dong!"

Tok, tok!

Pak Vincent berjalan menuju pintu, "sebentar, yah." Dan seperti sudah terduga, anak-anak mengeluarkan HP, mengecek ada SMS masuk. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang sibuk membalas SMS serupa dari anak kelas sebelah. Ada juga yang tidak dapat SMS, menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menantikan pelajaran ini berakhir lima menit lagi.

"Tuh 'kan, bener kata si Mama, 'kan. Jadinya, sekarang kamu salah terus dihukum. Dasar."

Sekelas menolehkan perhatian mereka pada pintu. Meskipun pintu nggak dibuka lebar, ada barang komplementer untuk mengintip: jendela. Beberapa murid bahkan nekad mengintip lebih dekat. Tampak guru ekonomi mereka sedang berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang menjiplak dirinya. Pasti putranya – buset, muka kayak gitu, anaknya udah masuk _Junior High School_ – lagi kena MOS sekarang. Dari apa yang bisa didengar, ketauan banget permasalahannya tuh anak salah bawa tugas MOS, lalu minta uang buat beli barang itu ke kantin.

"Ya, temen-temen juga bilangnya cokelat koin itu! Apa lagi yang lebih nyambung dengan 'makanan berlapis emas' selain cokelat kayak gitu."

"Faktanya, yang bener Biskuit merek Tang* itu, kan. Terus, kemarin Papa udah kasih kamu uang buat seminggu – belum termasuk yang buat MOS. Kemana uangnya?"

"Ketinggalan di rumah. Tadi 'kan buru-buru!"

"Dasar Ciel, teledor banget sih kamu."

"Orang 'kan bisa salah..."

"Yaudah. Nanti dulu."

Pintu ditutup, membuat mereka yang sedang asyik mengintip, menguping atau keduanya bergegas kembali pada kursi masin-masing. Guru ekonomi mereka terlihat enggan bicara. Beliau mengambil spidol, lalu menulis besar-besar di papan tulis: Kerjakan Tugas 1, halaman 1 cetak.

"Saya jamin semua jawaban ada di cetak." Pak Vincent melangkah menuju pintu, "maaf, saya ada urusan sebentar."

Sekelas cuma bisa manggut-manggut. Mereka berusaha mengerjakan tugas, namun dasar mulut nggak bisa disumpel, baru tiga menit ditinggal, kelas itu segera bereikarnasi menjadi Tanah Abang, lima menit kemudian jadi Pasar Baru ketika mau lebaran. Gosip abstrak telah tersebar kembali, namun ada gosip-gosip lain yang lebih seru. Beberapa orang yang masih niat ngerjain tugas pun, mengerjakannya dengan tertawa-tawa. Lebar atau sedikit, tergantung orangnya. Yang jelas, nggak ada yang bener-bener konsen. Apalagi setelah si absen 35,5 membuka pintu kelas lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang ada di luar.

"Ciel! Sini kamu!" Terlihat guru ekonomi ganteng itu tengah berlari-lari ke arah kantin. Nada bicaranya perlahan melunak, "hei, Ciel! Kamu pundung sama Papa, atau apa? Kenapa dipanggil gak ngejawab, diteriakkin nggak menoleh?"

Jadi inget iklan satu operator...

Namun, beda dengan penghuni kelas 10 IPS yang cuma bisa nahan ketawa campur bingung, tidak peduli berjenis laki-laki, perempuan atau perpaduan. Kembali pada memori masing-masing. Wali kelas ganteng masuk kelas. Berubah menjadi guru ekonomi super killer. Lalu, dengan senyumnya, bereikarnasi menjadi guru ekonomi kalem tapi gaul. Seorang ayah yang tegas terhadap putranya. Dan kini... seorang ayah yang takluk dengan kepundungan putra yang sama.

"... godfather."

Absen 35,5 dengan seenaknya duduk di depan pintu, menjadi penonton VVVIP dari adegan itu, hendak mewakili sekelas untuk menyampaikan pesan-moral dari teater dadakan tanpa kursi itu.

"Pesan ini tidak main-main: jangan main-main dengan Pak Vincent. Mengerti? Syukur. Gak ngerti? Syukur juga. Karena saya juga gak ngerti saya ngomong apa. :p"

.

.

.

**Selesai**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Aih sumpah ini jayus banget -_-" padahal pas jam istirahat kebayang ada guru kejar-kejaran sama murid SMP di lapangan. Sampai ngakak sendiri pas bayangin. Niatnya mau bikin Vincent jadi semacem godfather dibalik tampangnya yang bikin mayoritas murid berjenis cewek pada jatuh sekaligus patah hati. Tapi oh tapi...

Yoo~ btw meskipun belum kelewat, saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa dan merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi semua yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir-batin semua... termasuk part ini yang mungkin saja jadinya aneh dan kepanjangan ._.

Makasih yang udah baca :3 monggo reviewnya? Kan mendekati Lebaran harus rajin berbagi XD #alibiohalibi #dibuang


End file.
